la revanche D'Esme
by lili666
Summary: Imaginer une Esme qui est plus que tanner de se faire voir et parler de haut par le personnelle féminin de l'hopital ou travail Carlisle et qu'elle décide de se faire respecter.    première fic on est indulgeants svp et je suis nul pour les résumés
1. Chapter 1

Assez… c'est ASSEZ!

«J'en avais assez de toutes ces filles/femmes qui tournaient autour de mon mari. Et chaque fois que j'allais le voir au bureau on me regardait avec des yeux meurtriers et on me parlait comme si j'étais moins bonne qu'elle. Non mais quel culot. Pendant dans décennies j'ai enduré cette attitude mais maintenant ça suffit. On me considère comme une personne ayant une patience infinie, mais là je n'en peux plus et ces filles vont voir que je ne leur suis pas inférieure! Foi d'Ésmé Cullen, elles vont voir que je suis la seule que Carlisle regarde!»

Esmé ruminait ses pensées sombres en faisant le ménage dans la villa. En voulant parler à Carlisle, une secrétaire lui avait sèchement répondue qu'il ne pouvait lui parler car il était dans une salle d'opération.

«Attention mesdames j'arrive!»

Premier chapitre très court, seulement pour voir combien de personne sont intéressé par ma fic. Donc pour la suite, review svp

À bientôt

Lili666


	2. Chapter 2

C'est parti !

Pov Carlisle

Ma journée de travail était finie, et j'allais pouvoir enfin voir ma bien aimée Esmé. Je me suis stationné dans le garage, au côté de nos autres voitures et je suis rentré dans la maison.

Bonjour chérie comm…

Esmé n'était pas à la maison, je me suis donc promené dans la maison pour voir si elle avait laissé un mot qui disait où elle était partie, mais il n'y avait rien dans la cuisine, le salon et notre chambre à coucher. Un peu déprimé, je me suis rendu dans mon bureau pour finir mes dossiers et lire un peu. Et là sur mon bureau, je vis un petit mot avec mon nom dessus.

_Bonjour mon chéri_

_J'espère être revenue avant que tu vois se mot, mais si tu le lis c'est parce que tu est déjà de retour, mais bon. Je suis partie magasiner un peu pour te faire une petite surprise, que tu ne verras pas tout de suite, mais bon. Donc je reviens bientôt _

_Je t'aime _

_Esmé_

_XXX_

J'ai souris en lisant le petit mon de mon Esmé, c'est rare qu'elle parte magasiner toute seule, habituellement elle y va avec Alice ou Rosalie ou Bella ou les trois en même temps. Mais bon passons je suis impatient de voir qu'elle surprise Esmé me réserve. Je me demande ce qu'elle pourrait acheter peut-être des sous-vêtements sexy ou de magnifiques déshabillées ou que sais-je encore…

Pov Esmé

Je suis entré dans un magasin de vêtements assez sexy, ce que je ne porte pas d'habitude, mais bon si je veux me faire respecter, autant me montrer mes atouts et avoir le regard de tous les hommes de l'hôpital mais surtout pour faire baver mon Carlisle. Donc je me suis promener dans des boutiques plus sexy les unes que les autres pour trouver mon bonheur. Après plusieurs heures de magasinage et de nombreux sacs, je suis retournée à la villa. La partie allait bientôt commencer… attention me voilà!


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de travaux avec l'école et noël mais bon, maintenant que je suis en vacance je vais essayer de plus publier et de faire de plus longs chapitres. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui voulaient me laisser un review, j'ai enfin compris ce que je devais faire pour vous laisser mettre un review anonyme… sur ce BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUSES FÊTES! P.s. j'ai mis quelques tenues que j'ai imaginé pour Esmé sur mon profil…

Pdv Esme

Je rentrais à la maison avec mes nombreux paquets. En chemin, je vis la voiture de mon mari.

«Ah dommage il est déjà rentré et moi qui voulais lui montrer un nouveau «pyjama» que j'avais trouvé… tant pis, il n'aura qu'a attendre se soir.»

J'ouvris la porte et je fus accueilli par mon merveilleux mari. Il me laissa même pas faire un pas, qu'il me pris dans ses bras et me donna un baiser, qui me fis fondre dans ses bras, je tenais a peine sur mes jambes et mes genoux tremblais. Une chance que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer car je ne voulais me détacher de mon mari pour rien au monde. Il traça le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue et j'ouvris la bouche avec un gémissement de pur plaisir. Il se détacha de ma bouche, mais pas de ma peau car il alla sur une zone très sensible de mon cou, qu'il embrassa avec entrain. Je lui pris les cheveux entre mes doigts pour qu'il reste là et là il fit…

_Sonnerie du portable de Carlisle…__ Sonnerie du portable de Carlisle… Sonnerie du portable de Carlisle…_

«NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ON NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE TRANQUILLE!» pensai-je avec fureur.

Carlisle prit son téléphone et avec l'ouie très sensible des vampire je pu entendre la conversation.

Docteur Cullen, ronronna une voie féminine, ici Voilette nous avons besoins de vous pour remplacer le docteur T. Pouvez-vous venir s.v.p?

Bien sur…, dit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil, je lui fis un sourire triste et lui dit pour que seul un vampire comprenne :

Vas-y, je te verrais après, et tu me feras plus qu'un câlin pour me consoler de m'avoir fait passer une soirée seule alors que je voulais te montrer mon nouveau «pyjama».

Une lueur d'intérêt et de désir s'alluma dans le regard de mon chéri.

Très bien mademoiselle Voilette, j'arrive tout de suite.

Merci docteur Cullen!

Carlisle parti rapidement cherché sa mallette pour le travail et quand il redescendis il me donna un chaste baiser.

Oh Carlisle, dépêche toi de revenir s.v.p je vais t'attendre dans notre chambre donc dépêche toi de _me _revenir.

Oui je me dépêche ma chérie.

Pdv Carlisle

Sa me rendais triste de laissé Esmé toute seule, mais nous nous étions dit que pour mon travail je serais disponible le plus possible, car nous avions l'éternité devant nous. Je remontais dans ma voiture et parti en direction de l'hôpital. Le trajet se fit rapidement, il faut dire que je roulais plus que très vite. En quelques minutes je fus dans l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Docteur Cullen, m'est que faites-vous ici? Me questionna le gardien.

Une certaine Violette, m'as dis que je devais remplacer le docteur T. et que je devais me dépêcher, car il s'agissait d'une urgence.

Très bien, mais il n'y a pas de Violette dans le personnelle de ce soir.

Vraiment? Avez-vous une idée de la raison que le m'a appelé…

Pas le moins du monde docteur… peut-être pour pouvoir vous admirer un peu plus, plaisanta le gardien.

Au même moment je vis un groupe de femmes derrière le gardien et je leur fis un signe de la tête pour leur dire que je les avais vu. Elles se mirent à glousser comme de vraie dinde, mais je continuais de garder le sourire et fis comme si rien n'était. Mais au fond j'étais exaspéré par le comportement puéril de ces femmes matures qui ont sûrement un mari, un compagnon, un amant et que sais-je encore.

Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir été appelé pour rien, mais pouvez, s.v.p vous assurez que l'on appelle plus pour rien…

Bien sur docteur Cullen, et bonne fin de soirée

Elle sera bonne c'est certain…, dis-je en pensant à Esmé, bonne fin de soirée

Vous de même docteur.

Et je repartis vers la maison…

Pdv Esmé

J'enrageais profondément, mais je décidai de me calmer en regardant Carlisle partir et ma détermination ne fut que renforcer pour montrer à toutes ces femmes que Carlisle était à moi. Je montais mes baquets dans notre chambre en les cachant pour ne pas que Carlisle les voient et sorti mon «pyjama». Je l'emmenais avec moi dans la salle de bain et me fis une beauté pour mon homme. Je mis mon nouveau «pyjama», une camisole en satin bleu pale décolletée et ouvert sur le ventre avec de la dentelle (voir profil pour image, le site sur paper blog) et sorti de la salle de bain pour aller m'étendre sur le lit avec un livre pour passer le temps et j'entendis la voiture de Carlisle… je délaissai mon livre pour prendre une pose suggestive sur le lit et je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, car quelques secondes plus tard Carlisle poussa la porte de notre chambre et se figea sur le seuil.

Déjà de retour mon chéri, dis-je d'un ton détaché.

Pdv Carlisle

Je me dépêchais de rentrer et je montais rapidement les marches menant à notre chambre, j'ouvris la porte et mon cerveau gela, devant moi se tenais la tentation même et mon anatomie était en accord avec ma tête, avec le renflement suggestif déjà visible de la parti sud de mon corps.

- Déjà de retour mon chéri, me dit ma tentatrice

Oui c'était une fausse alerte, dis-je en fermant la porte et en commençant à me déshabiller.

Rendu à notre lit, il ne me restait que mon boxer noir (imaginer Kellan Lutz, en sous-vêtements…bave)…je pris ma femme dans mes bras et je la fit gémir énormément.

La nuit qui suivie fut mémorable et très, très excitante.

Le lendemain… (je suis méchante, mais bon)

En finissant de m'habiller, ma femme me rejoignit dans son pyjama du pêché et me demanda :

Mon chéri, as-tu une grosse journée aujourd'hui?

Non, pourquoi?

Tous nos enfants étant partis, je voudrais venir te rendre visite à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça te dérange?

Non bien sur, viens quand tu veux!

Pdv Esmé

Je regardais mon mari s'habiller et en le rejoignant je lui demandai :

Mon chéri, as-tu une grosse journée aujourd'hui?

Non, pourquoi?

Tous nos enfants étant partis, je voudrais venir te rendre visite à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça te dérange?

Non bien sur, viens quand tu veux!

Je sautais sur place dans ma tête mon plan allait enfin commencé et ma revanche arriver…

J'arrête pour aujourd'hui, je suis désolé, je vais essayer de poster rapidement, mais je ne garantie pas. Et promis au prochain chapitre Esmé va en faire enrager plus d'une en allant à l'hôpital et faire baver plus d'un homme…

Alors pour la suite review svp!


End file.
